This invention relates generally to building automation and in particular to a refrigeration monitor unit.
Building automation concepts have been known for some time. However, in general, these concepts have been limited to large industrial settings or to custom-designed systems for luxury homes because of the prohibitive cost associated with conventional automation systems. In addition, automation systems generally have been placed in new structures because of the substantial wiring necessary to implement these systems. Retrofitting automation systems in existing structures has been unpopular because, in general, the procedure is invasive and may require the physical destruction of interior surfaces, substantial rewiring, significant expense, and inconvenience to the homeowner or tenant.
In one general aspect, a complete home and commercial automation system may accommodate existing appliances at a cost that is affordable to the average homeowner or small business. In addition, the automation system can be installed in a home or a building without substantial rewiring, expense, or invasiveness. The automation system allows control of all associated systems from a remote location using virtual controls that resemble the actual controls of the appliances. In addition, the virtual controls have a consistent appearance between most interfaces. As a result, a user can operate and monitor systems without having to be present on site and without having to learn how to operate new controls. The automation system also can monitor the use of all home appliances and provide this information to a monitoring facility or a service provider. As a result, the monitoring facility or the service provider can provide services to the user at a time when the service would be most beneficial to the user. In addition, by monitoring specific use of home appliances and user activities, companies can offer the user better service through the use of interactive coupons, warranties, improved maintenance, repair information, and interactive messaging.
In one general aspect, a refrigeration appliance monitoring unit includes a sensor that senses a condition within a compartment of the appliance. A monitoring circuit monitors the sensed condition, and provides a communications circuit with a signal corresponding to the sensed condition. The unit also may include a power supply connected to power the monitoring circuit and the communications circuit monitoring circuit sends a signal through the communication circuit in response to the sensed condition.
The compartment may be a freezer compartment.
The sensed condition may be temperature.
The monitoring circuit may include a processor that determines when food spoilage will occur based on the sensed condition. To this end monitoring circuit may send a signal through the communications circuit to indicate when food spoilage will occur or that food spoilage has occurred.
A battery may be connected to the monitoring circuit. The monitoring circuit monitors power supplied to the appliance and, if power is interrupted, may send a signal using the communications circuit. The signal may indicate that no power is being supplied to the appliance. The signal also may indicate when food spoilage will occur.
In another general aspect, a retrofit unit may monitor a refrigeration appliance that includes a power supply. The unit includes a sensor that senses a condition within the appliance, a monitoring circuit connected to the sensor to monitor the sensed condition, and a communications circuit connected to the monitoring circuit. The unit is configured to be inserted in the appliance, and the monitoring circuit is configured to send a signal through the communications circuit in response to the sensed condition.
In another general aspect, a retrofit system for monitoring a refrigeration appliance including a power supply includes a sensor for sensing a condition within the appliance and a monitoring unit connected to the sensor. The monitoring unit includes a monitoring circuit connected to monitoring the sensed condition and a communications circuit. The sensor is inserted in the appliance and the monitoring circuit sends a signal through the communication circuit in response to the sensed condition.
The monitoring unit may be mounted on the appliance and attached to the power supply of the appliance.
In another general aspect, a retrofit appliance monitoring system includes an appliance having a power supply; a retrofit plug attached to the power supply; and a sensor connected to the retrofit plug for sensing an appliance condition. The retrofit plug generates a signal based on a sensed condition. The appliance monitoring also can include a control server and a user interface. The control server displays a message on the user interface in response to the signal from the sensed condition.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.